Drunken Love a bajaincandian love story
by XWildCardX
Summary: a BajainCandian love story. I have said it all. :P Plz put in the comments if you want a sequal, or more chapters later!


_**The Bar**_

_Hey guys, this is my first story, so please give me feedback. I will do about five chapters at first, then if you like it, I will make more!_

_-WildCard_

My name is Ash. Ash Kyleson. I am 21, and my birthday was on the 23 of September. That was a month ago. I have red hair, I am five foot nine, and I can kick the crap out of a soccer ball. Today was my first day going to the local bar. It was about 9 pm. As I walked into the bar, the first thing that I noticed was that the music was loud, and there were lots of girls. Now, I am one of the most popular boys at my collage, and I had girls drooling over me since I was the soccer team captain. I felt that I could get the number of any cute girl here.

I called for my first shot, a cold bud light. This was my first time drinking, since I was a straight A goody two shoes. I was just getting over a break up with my girlfriend Tessa. Remembering her just brought the pain back. "Next shot please!" I could down a whole bottle right now. As I look over, I see a boy. He was about my age with his head on the table, and two beer bottles in his hand. "Make it a bottle," I told the bar tender. Less than a minute later, I had a fresh bottle of Bud Light. I walked over to the young man. "Man, this place has good service, don't ya think?" I asked. He looked at me. "I g-guess." He straightened himself quickly. I grinned, "What ya doing dude?" He looked down. He looked familiar. "Just upset. I had my boyfriend break up with me." I perked up. _**(Go gay/lesbians, even though I am not one, but they make cute couples.)**_ "Did you say… boyfriend?" He turned a slight shade of pink. Then I added, "Your biggums?" I just relied that he was TheBajainCandian from YouTube, one of my favorite Minecrafters. "W-w-what? Pfffffff no, I said girl friend." He muttered "I wish Jerome was my boyfriend." I heard him, but I didn't say anything. Didn't want to ruin my moment with Mitch.

After about 4 bottles latter we walked out of the bar. Mitch was slouching on me, but I was a little tipsy. I went down an alleyway. "Amgshfg, Ash…" he said tiredly, "Here, call me on Skype." He gave me his Skype. "See ya biggums!" he yelled. He darted off down the street.

I thought that was going to be the only time I saw Mitch, but 3 days later, he skyped me telling me to meet him at the bar. I got there at 9 pm since he didn't say a time. He was where I first saw him. He got up and leaned on me. He was sooooo drunk. "Dood, take me outside real quick, I need to get some fresh air… or something." He looked back, but I didn't see anything. As we walked out he looked at me, and said two words, ones that hurt me, because he said them like he was hurt. "I'm sorry." With that he kissed me on the lips, and ran off. I stood there for a few seconds. I ran after him. I was glad I didn't tell him I play soccer. I caught up to him in a few seconds. I grabbed his hand, and he panicked, and tried to break free of my grip. "Dood, what's up." He held his head low. "Mgsdisi" "What?" he looked up. "I said, bye." And with that he ran off, slipping out of my grasp while I was still in shock. I saw him dart into an alley. I ran after him. He wasn't there. He wasn't there. I walked home, thinking that this was all a dream.

The next day I saw someone else. It was Jerome. He came over to me. "Have you seen Mitch? I saw you with him yesterday." He glared at me. I looked at him. "You do know that he like likes you right." I told him. He confused me last night. Then I realized, he was probably in a bet or something. He loves Jerome, and Jerome seemed to love him back. He blinked at me. "You kissed my biggums last night. I saw you." I got the hint. "I don't know where he is, but I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." I walked away.

Few days later, a new video from Mitch was uploaded. He talked about how he loved his stay in San Jose for the weekend. "One last thing, and this goes out to Ash. Read yo Skype dood!" As I looked on my Skype, I saw that Mitch had sent me something. It read: "_Thx dood, me and Jerome sorted out the… incident. He kissed me, ON THE LIPS! 3 I owe it to you man!" _I was happy for the guy, even though he was gay. But, I wish I could tell him, I didn't mind the kiss either.

_**So… how was that story guys, did you like it? Plz rate and don't forget to watch TheBajainCandian and JeromeASF on YouTube. Sorry that there was very little Jerome, but this was more of a MitchxAsh story, so plz tell me what I can do better. All I want to do is make you guys happy! Cut me some slack, I think this is a good story for the 3 hours I took to make it. I even wrote in cursive the rough draft! Stay wild all you cards out there, and I might put up a YouTube channel if you want. Have a good night y'all :P**_


End file.
